cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Descendants of Avatar
Descendants of Avatar is a type of dual-membership agreement that binds The Apparatus and Pax Corvus together. Descendants of Avatar Once upon a time... Before the great god Admin breathed life into Planet Bob, the Daemon Snikt created a realm called Avatar. The children of Avatar later ventured forth and discovered Planet Bob, and formed the Alliance known as Ubercon. And it came to pass that the children of Ubercon hid themselves away from others to nurture their lands in peaceful seclusion. However, not all of the children of Ubercon wished to go quietly into their caves. Two sisters debated, pitting the way of peace against a more warlike path. The High Elf, Randalla, was the first to leave the safety of Ubercon’s isolated cave. She and her warlike followers formed the Amazon Nation, and later, joined together with others of a like mind to form The Apparatus. Cerridwyn and her peaceful folk followed in Randalla’s footsteps, forming the neutral alliance, Pax Corvus. Let this agreement proclaim for all to see, the common bond that ties these Alliances together in memory of Ubercon—Pax Corvus and The Apparatus: You feel enlightened Sovereign Unity The governments of the undersigned may freely request assistance and guidance in any matter, and may be privy to various government level channels of information and communication. However, in the spirit of mutual respect and friendship, it is also understood and agreed that the sovereignty of each signatory shall be respected at all times, and shall not be infringed upon. A loud voice proclaims 'Thou shalt not fight here!’ Friendship and Non Aggression The governments of the undersigned may freely request assistance and guidance of any form and in any matter, and will be privy to various government level channels of information and communication. However, in the spirit of mutual respect and friendship, it is also understood and agreed that the sovereignty of each signatory shall be respected at all times, and shall not be infringed upon. You feel someone protecting you Defense and Support Should the neutrality of Pax Corvus suffer any unprovoked attack, The Apparatus will offer aid and assistance first and foremost through diplomatic channels. Should all attempts at diplomacy fail, The Apparatus will defend her sister alliance to the utmost of her abilities upon request. To further protect the neutrality of Pax Corvus, she shall never be held in obligation to aid The Apparatus in the event of any aggressive action against the latter alliance. You feel empty, as Snikt’s presence fades Cancellation Should either signatory decide to draw an end to this agreement for any reason, each shall be required to notify the other through private diplomatic channels. The agreement will remain binding and in full effect for 72 hours from the time notification of intent to cancel is received and acknowledged. Signed in solemn memory of Ubercon, our father alliance The Peaceful Sister and for Pax Corvus *Cerridwyn, Chief of Pax Corvus *Archein, Tanist and Chieftain of Pax Corvus *Muskrat, Envoy of Pax Corvus *Marine Sniper, Clerk of Pax Corvus *Nessus, Seneschal and Chieftain of Pax Corvus The War-like Sister and for The Apparatus *Randalla, Patroness of The Apparatus *King Ernie, Director *King Nai, Emissary *DevilDog, General *Elbryan, Chief Engineer *Phaedron, Professor *Maximillian Thorton, Propagandist *BigKif, Speaker of the General Assembly Merger of Apparatus into Pax On August 28, 2013, the Apparatus officially ceased to exist as an independent alliance and merged into Pax. As a result, this agreement spawned on the memory of Uberon became null and void. In loving memory of what we shared, we will not forget. *Cerridwyn of Greenpeace *Randalla of the HieLands Official CN announcement of the merger See also Category:Treaties Category:Alliance groups